Underneath the Moonlight
by Eirisan101
Summary: Four years ago, we stood underneath the moonlight, hands together and telling each other we miss each other...what happened four years later?


Underneath the Clear Moonlight

Disclaimer: I do not own HYD. nothing...and i personally love Domyouji Tsukasa and Matsujun for playing him in the drama.

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you...Fifty thousand tears I've cried...screaming deceiving and bleeding for you...and you still won't hear me...Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself...maybe I'll wake up for once...not tormented daily defeated by you...just when I thought I'd reached the bottom...I'm dying again..._

_'Why am I torturing myself like this?'_ she thought to herself as she came to a stop and sat down on the cold bench of the dark and cold park. She has her long hair loosened as soon as her boss told her to go home and her working uniform, which was a modern Chinese red dress. Her ears were beginning to turned to the color of red and she had on ear-buds which linked to her MP3 player, playing the song "Going Under'' sang by Amy of Evanescence, her favorite American singer.

Makino Tsukushi sat down on the cold bench and closed her eyes, shut it tight. For the past four years since her boyfriend left Japan to study abroad, Makino had been spending her time alone a lot, even though if there were the remaining F4 by her sides, she still felt the loneliness. It was that same night four years ago that Domyouji Tsukasa, her idiotic boyfriend, had promised her that he will come back. Makino was half certain that he'll be back, however, one thing that she knew nothing of is when.

Realizing how late it was, she got up from the bench and yawned. Everything was overwhelming her; her work, her study, and her life outside of work and study. Tired and wanting to go to her apartment, she walked steadily towards home, leaving the park and toward her warm and yet cold apartment just two to three blocks away from the park.

As she walked towards home, she took a detour and decided to go to the beach. It was dark and cold and she knew that she might catch cold if she continues to linger around like a crazy lady, wishing for her boyfriend to come back home soon.

When she got there, she sighed at how beautiful it was, even at night. The moon was full and was shining down on the dark blue ocean. _It was beautiful._ There was a stair that lead her directly to the sandy beach and she took that path and at last she reached to the sandy beach. She sat down on the last few steps and took off her shoe and socks, a tradition she's been doing ever since she was a child whenever she came to the beach with family or friends or both. Her feet touched the coldness and the wetness of the sandy ground. It was raining just last night and it was pretty cold as well.

She walked towards the incoming waves with her shoes and socks in one hand and her book bag on her other shoulders. She walked all the way to where the water would be able to touch her little toes. She puts down her book-bag, her shoes and her socks on a higher ground so that the waves wouldn't be able to wet her belongings.

_It's cold_, she thought as the waves water drowned her feet. As she watched the waves rolling back to the ocean and to back to her, she thought about her last day with Domyouji. It was four years ago. They were spending their last day being together at the beach and were giggling and having fun. It was midnight that they calmed down and watched the moon, the same moon she's under four years later. She remembered how she began to cry and asking him not to leave her alone for four years. She knew from the experience of others and of her own that long distance relationship won't work. And yet, even though she knew it wouldn't work, somewhere deep down in her heart, she had her hopes on him coming back.

"Oh, how I really miss you, Domyouji Tsukasa," she whispered aloud and grinned as she pictured how he would reply back.

_"And I miss you too,"_ he would say. That was exactly the same words he had said just four years ago.

She sighed and thought it was enough of hanging around in the beach for a while. She went back and fetched her book bag and her shoes, which were no where to be found. She went into panic and began to search everywhere. She went up the stairs bare feet and stopped when she found her bag and shoes in front of her. It wasn't floating definitely, but was carried. She looked at her shoes and book bag and then looked at the figure in front of her. She gasped as tears began to flow down her cheeks. The figure in front of her has curly black hair and was few inches taller than her. He was wearing a white long sleeves shirt with a light brown suit over it along with tan pants all underneath a thick black jacket. It was none other than Domyouji Tsukasa that stood in front of her.

Noticing tears pouring down her cheeks, Tsukasa went to her, dropping her things, and wiped the tears away from her cheeks. He adjust her face to meet his and he kissed her forehead. Her eyes widened as he did so and tears slowly dry out. She looked at him in the eyes and smiled as she realized that it wasn't dream at all.

"You came," she said when she finally believed that what she's seeing was true.

He smiled back at her and kissed her. It wasn't a quick kiss, but a passionate one.

"Of course," he said in a 'duh' attitude, "I did promised you on the same night tonight four years ago that I would be back to take your hands with me."

Makino grinned and moved closer to him and hugged him.

"I miss you a whole lot," she said, "I really do."

He nodded and hugged her back as he replied, "I do to. You don't know what I went through these past four years without you. It was like hell itself have brought to my life. I don't think I could live any longer without you."  
Makino nodded and looked at him, "I felt the same way. I was a lone these whole time and I kept on dreaming of you coming back. And I am truly hoping that this is not a dream that I usually dreamed."

He grinned and replied, "if you're dreaming, would you feel this?" he pushed her to the wall gently and put on soft kisses from her neck to her chapped lips. "I love you...and I wouldn't want to make you...suffer like...that..." He said and grinned as she looked at him funnily.

"You've grown taller, I noticed," she said as he nodded.

"I did, and I see that you've grown yourself," he said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's close to midnight, do you have a place to stay?"

He shook his head.

"Only my mother knew about this," he replied, "and I just left without making any preparation. So would you mind if I stay at your place for tonight."

She smiled at him and nodded.

"Tell me, how long are you staying in Japan?" she asked.

"Forever, if you want me to," he replied as they walked to the top of the stairs. They looked at the clear moon they had last seen together four years ago with arms around each other's waist.

He then slowly lets go of her and gently took her left hand and kneel down to his right kneel. She glared at him, confused as he took out a small red box out of his pocket. He looked from the closed box to the expression on Makino's face and grinned when he saw what he wanted to see, a shocking expression. He slowly opened the box and inside was a silver ring with few diamonds shaped as butterfly. He took it out and took her left hand closer to his lips and kissed it. He holds the ring in one hand and her hand on the other and looked at to her, who was now crying.

"I came here for one specific mission and that is to take you with me to my world forever," he said, "I learned that I could not stay a single without you. So please, accept my offer. Would you marry me?"

She smiled at him and laughed.

"So where's the punching line?" she replied.

"Makino, I'm proposing to you, and I'm very serious," he replied, "you've hurt my ego four years ago and now on the first day we first see each other since our last meeting, you're continuously hurting my ego."

She laughed and nodded.

"I will accept your offer," she replied as she went down on all four and kissed him gently.

Both smiled and grinned at each other as he slipped the silver ring into her left ring finger. She looked at it closely and realized that there were small writings on it. _'Forever we shall be till the end of the world and no one can take that away'_ it said. She smiled even more.

"I love you," he said and she replied, "I love you too."

Both stood up and looked back at the moon which was shining down at them. He looked at her and carried her in his arms. She laughed as they headed towards her apartment.

THE END

+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+O+

Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Yori Dango or anything since I'm nothing **sob**.

Note: she did put on her shoes before they went toward her apartment and she carried her bag. He did not carry her all the way. He brought his own car and drove to her apartment building.

So yeah, please read and review.


End file.
